sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Teamwork
The first part of an efficient team is organization! When planning to play in an actual team, start a private party and BEFORE STARTING THE MATCH decide who will do what. Here are some recommended set ups i have found work well. These team set ups are based on a 6 man team. 1 leader. The leader should use overkill to have weapons for any situation (my leader class runs a silenced g36c and an ACOG'd m16) smoke grenades for tactical use (more on that later) the other two perks dont matter. He is the designated leader and runs the whole show. Therefore, only one per team. 2-3 basic assault. These guys will take the frontlines. They should use AUTOMATIC assault rifles, prefferably stopping powered. Thier job ids simply to get kills and keep bullets on the enemy. 1-2 spec ops. The spec ops units should work together, stay together, and watch each others back. Threy take the ghost roll. Should either used a silenced AR (automatic) or silenced smg. MUST have UAV jammer. They flank the enemy, take out troublesome snipers, and can camp in rather nasty chokepoints, leaving the enemy a nasty surprise. They should stay as far away as possible from the main fighting force (skirt around the edges of the battlefield to flank the enemy). 1 sniper. A sniper is essential for any map not named shipment. Period. But more than 1 i have found is not neccessary. If you have the extra slot use it for another sniper if you want though. 1 gunner. A team wih a gunner (i also call this a "wall") means that one of thier soldiers has enough firepower to drop the whole enemy team if he really needs too. He should probably use juggernaut. Even tho this is widely considered a noob perk, for the purposes of the gunner it is the best. He should fight alongside assault men, or find a good window to fire out of to cut off a choke point. He also needs to have an rpg, making him a chopper slayer A team i run would look like this. 1 leader 2 assaults 1 spec ops 1 sniper 1 gunner/wall Now, you're organized and the game begins. I am going to describe a game to you to show you how i would use all the tactics. The map we will be using is crossfire. The team we will be using is the one i said i would run in most any situation earlier. On break, the plan is first to get organized. I tell our sniper to get set up in the building on our side that overlooks the main street. The assault men quickly get to cover spots a quarter of the way down the street, on opposite sides of the street. The spec ops moves into a building on the side and makes sure it is clear for the wall to get set up in a window. I then tell the spec ops to guard the wall. Once everybody is in position they notify me, and the game truly begins. I am up high in a window with my ACOG'd m16, scouting the enemy team. This is a very important step and should be made early in the game. I inform my men of a sniper in the building directly accross from ours, laying claymores, and two guys with AK's trying to flank through the buildings on our right, headed straight for the spec ops and the wall. I tell my assault men to stay where they are and keep the street clear. My sniper notifies me he's been killed by the enemy sniper, so i tell my assault men to go prone and i throw a smoke in front of them. I tell the spec ops to hook left (so as to avoid the enemies with AK's and kill the sniper. I tell the wall to be ready for company and that i would cover the street. Out of the corner of my eye, i see a glimpse of movement in a window halfway across the strret in a building on the left (in domination it would be by bravo flag). Soon a heavy gunner pokes out his RPD and begins firing onto my assault men. I tell my spec ops to ignore it and take out the enemy sniper, so our sniper can get set again (he is waiting under cover for the enemy sniper to be killed) I open fire on the gunner with my M16 on the gunner and bring him down, just as the enemy sniper kills me. Just after i respawn my spec ops tells me he killed the sniper, and our sniper gets set. The two on the right side are now tearing down the street and my assault men light them up. Now i want my men to capture the building with the heavy gunner in it, rather than describing it, i simply throw a smoke grenade on top of the building and order the assault men to capture the building marked by smoke. The go in, clear it, and fire down on enemies running up the street. And so the firefight begins. Our sniper stays in the building overlooking the street as i feed him enemy locations. The spec ops stays with him and kills all the flankers trying to take him out. The wall helps keep the street clear by laying down fire wherever he sees movement as they cross. I set up in a window with the m16 as a support sniper. My sniper says he's been hit by the enemy sniper once again, but not killed and is in cover. I throw smoke into the enemy snipers location, completely blinding him as my spec ops takes him out. Once we get a healthy 100 point lead i tell my guys to play defensively and make a base. We all hole up in the building by bravo. Wall firing out a window, sniper firing out another. Claymores are laid at both entrances. Each assault man covers the main entrances from enemy advances while me and the spec ops wait at the top of each staircase, me with a g36c him with an mp5. None of us die the rest of the round due to the fortifications made in the building. We win the match by 200 points. Here is an overview of the tactics used: Mark by smoke: The leader carries smoke because he can mark buildings with it to defend/capture/ show location of enemy. This way they dont have to take time to explain the buildings location. Blind by smoke: two variations. The first one you saw is when you lay it in fron of two guys being targeted by a sniper, far enough away so they can see thier sides and such, but close enough to assure the sniper cant take a shot. the second one is where you throw the grenade directly on the enemy sniper, blinding him on all sides. The second variation works best when you have a unit near him that can take him out quickly before he moves. Use of firing positions: By the placement of the heavy gunner, assault men, spec ops, and sniper, we had the street cut off, the right side buildings cut off, the enemies rear base pinned down, and the left side had our presence in it. What does this mean? The enemy had nowhere to go where there wasn;t a risk of getting hit. Capturing a building: Territory is a big part of cod4, as it establishes map control. Map control is controling the enemies options. Capturing a building is when at least two men go in the building, clear it, and fortify it (using claymores if they have them). One man should fire out of the building, while one protects him. Making a base: When an entire team holes up in a defendable position. Entrances fortified by claymores if possible. Two men fire out windows (Most likely sniper and wall) two men guard entrances directly (at the doorway to the building) two more guard the ways to get to the two men firing out the building. This is most effective when there is a big point difference, or in a last ditch attempt at points. This tactic, if pulled off correctly, practically insures survival of team mates and channels enemies into defended kill zones. Communication: This is the most important part of teamwork, communication. Feed locations of any enemies to ur friendlies, weapons, warnings of juggernauts or martyrdom. Keep a tab on the number of enemy snipers, ghosts ( enemies using UAV jammer), gunners, and shotgunners. Anything and everything helps. BakeR 04:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC)